My Baby, It's You
by Sachika91
Summary: Aku sangat mencintaimu Athrun, namun aku sangat takut jika harus kehilangan dirimu/Kenapa Athrun tiba-tiba beli buku cerita tentang kematian gini?/Biarkan aku yang menggantikan Athrun/Kuatkan dirimu, Cagalli, dan berdirilah tegak


_**My Baby, It's You**_

Setalah genap setahun aku jadian dengan Athrun, aku semakin yakin kalau aku nggak salah pilih dan benar-benar sudah menemukan belahan jiwaku, cinta sejatiku, dan cahaya hidupku. Athrun adalah segalanya bagiku. Aku mencintai dia dan akan selalu menyayangi dia untuk selamanya.

Telah sekian lama aku menanti Athrun menjadi milikku seutuhnya. Akhirnya, cerita cintaku saat ini sudah _happy ending_, tinggal sekarang aku dan Athrun yang menjalaninya.

Sebenarnya, dulu kami berdua adalah musuh. Kami selalu bersaing dalam hal apapun dan tidak mau mengalah. Kami sering sekali bertengkar, hanya karena hal-hal kecil, dan kadang kami sampai ribut nggak menentu. Dianggap sebagai teman, kami memang bukan teman yang cocok, kami saling menjatuhkan dan saling membenci. Tapi sekarang, benar kata orang-orang, kalau kamu membenci seseorang janganlah sampai terlalu, dan hasilnya sekarang perasaan itu menjadi kebalikan bagiku dan Athrun, justru kami sekarang saling mencintai dan menyayangi. Tapi yang jelas, aku juga nggak mau kehilangan Athrun, aku takut juga kalau aku terlalu mencintai dan menyayangi dia, bisa jadi aku dan dia akan terpisahkan.

* * *

Di tahun ajaran baru ini, Athrun terpilih lagi menjadi Ketua OSIS. Sebagai seorang cewek, kalau kita melihatnya dengan kesan pertama, dia bak Pangeran. Dia adalah cowok yang diimpi-impikan semua cewek, karena Athrun punya segalanya, dengan modal wajah yang tampan, perilaku yang baik, cerdas, dan dari keluarga bangsawan. Aku jadi takut dia akan pergi dariku, kalau seandainya ada cewek yang lebih menarik dariku dan lebih sederajat dengan dia. Namun, Athrun tetaplah Athrun yang selalu dikagumi oleh semua orang karena kapanpun dan di manapun dia berada, dia selalu membuat orang di sekitarnya tersenyum bahagia. Aku akan selalu percaya padanya karena aku sangat mencintai Athrun.

* * *

Athrun menggenggam tanganku erat sekali, aku merasakan kenyamanan saat dia memegang tanganku. Aku merasakan cintanya begitu kuat untukku. Saat kami masuk ke sebuah toko buku, Athrun bilang dia akan membelikan aku sebuah buku sastra yang dulu sudah pernah dibacanya dan sekarang dia ingin aku juga membaca buku itu. Setelah Athrun membayar buku tersebut, Athrun langsung menyerahkannya padaku. Aku kaget membaca sinopsisnya, ternyata buku itu berisi tentang kekuatan cinta yang tulus, yang akhirnya terpisahkan oleh maut, dan bagaimana sakitnya hati seorang kekasih saat menghadapi peristiwa kematian itu.

"Athrun, kenapa kamu kasih aku buku kayak gini sih?"  
"Cagalli, aku ingin sekali kamu baca buku ini, karena kalau kamu baca buku ini, kamu bakal lebih mengerti lagi apa itu cinta sejati, kamu akan merasakan betapa sangat berartinya orang yang mencintai kamu, pokoknya ceritanya bagus deh, kamu pasti nggak bakalan nyesal kalau baca buku ini, dan setelah membacanya, aku juga yakin kamu akan semakin sayang sama aku, he-he... he-he ..."  
"Ih, Athrun! Kamu kok ke-GR-an banget , masa cuma gara-gara baca buku ini aku bisa semakin sayang sama kamu."  
"Eh, benaran, Cagalli. Kalau nggak, ntar kamu boleh musuhin aku lagi kayak dulu."  
"Athrun! Kamu ngomong apaan sih, ya udah-udah, aku baca bukunya, kamu kira aku bakalan senang yah kalau kita musuhan lagi."

* * *

Athrun aneh sekali hari ini. Tadi siang dia ngomong yang nggak-nggak di telpon, dan malam ini dia juga menyuruhku membaca buku yang isinya aneh, tentang kematian. Tiba-tiba saja jantungku berdegup kencang, kata kematian terasa terngiang-ngiang di telingaku. Entah kenapa aku semakin ketakutan, takut akan kematian, takut akan kehilangan. Peganganku semakin aku kuatkan ke pinggang Athrun, aku peluk punggungnya dan aku sandarkan wajahku ke sana. Aku merasakan lagi kalau aku bersama Athrun, saat ini mungkin Athrun sedang tersenyum karena dia merasakan cintaku sangat besar besar untuknya.

Sambil mengenderai motornya, sesekali dia menoleh ke belakang untuk melihatku, Athrun seperti orang yang was-was. Aneh, di sepanjang jalan aku terus kepikiran. Dan akhirnya bunyi keras dan goncangan hebat membuatku kaget, nggak hanya goncangan, tapi sakit yang luar biasa di kepalaku, aku merasakan pusing serasa dunia ini berputar sangat kencang sekali, penglihatanku kabur, aku berusaha untuk menyadarkan diriku sendiri, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tiba-tiba aku melihat Athrun yang sedang tidur di jalanan, samar-samar aku melihat dia seolah-olah tidur nyenyak, aku merasa mimpi, mana mungkin Athrun tidur di jalan, perasaan baru tadi aku boncengan dengan dia. Aku berjalan mendekati dia, tapi orang-orang yang ramai lebih dulu menghampiri dia, aku semakin kesakitan, aku nggak kuat lagi dan akhirnya yang aku lihat hanya kegelapan.

* * *

"Cagalli, kamu nggak apa-apa sayang, ini Mama." Aku pandangi wajah Mama. Dia seperti orang yang ketakutan, aku melihat sekelilingku, tiba-tiba aku baru sadar, selintas kejadian tadi malam teringat lagi olehku.  
"Ma, Athrun mana? Dia baik-baik aja kan?"  
"Cagalli, nanti aja, kamu istirahat dulu, kamu masih sakit sayang."  
"Nggak Ma, Cagalli nggak merasa sakit apa-apa, sekarang Cagalli mau lihat Athrun, dimana dia Ma?"  
"Cagalli, luka kamu belum kering betul, tadi kamu terus-terusan ngigau kalau kamu ngerasain sakit."  
"Ma, Cagalli nggak ngerasa sakit, benaran, nggak tau kenapa Cagalli ngerasa sehat dan kuat Ma, sekarang pokoknya Cagalli mau ketemu Athrun, pasti saat ini dia butuhin Cagalli banget."  
"Cagalli, saat ini Athrun nggak butuh siapa-siapa lagi, dia udah aman Cagalli, dia udah tenang di sana, sekarang udah bahagia dengan kehidupannya sendiri, ada yang menjaga dia di sana."  
"Apa? Apa Ma, maksud Mama? Mama bohong! Cagalli nggak percaya, nggak mungkin, nggak mungkin itu terjadi sama Athrun, dia udah janji Ma nggak akan pernah ninggalin Cagalli, dia sudah janji kalau akan bersama-sama kuliah di Fakultas Kedokteran Universitas Airlangga, dia sudah berjanji akan mewujudkan cita-cita bersama, dia sayang Cagalli, Cagalli sayang Athrun Ma ... nggak, nggak mungkin..."  
Teriakanku membuat semua suster datang ke tempatku, mereka berusaha menenangkanku, tapi aku nggak bisa, air mataku mengalir terus tiada hentinya, salah seorang suster baru saja akan memberiku suntikan penenang, tapi cepat-cepat aku elakkan.  
"Tolong jangan suster, saat ini aku nggak butuh itu, aku hanya ingin menangis, aku nggak rela, aku marah sama Athrun, kenapa dia berani pergi ninggalin aku, padahal dulu dia udah janji nggak akan pernah pergi dariku, tapi kenapa Athrun bohong, kenapa sekarang justru dia pergi selamanya, dan aku tau dia nggak akan pernah kembali lagi kan untukku? Kenapa kamu tinggalin aku Athrun?"  
"Cagalli, ini udah takdirnya, waktu Athrun udah habis di dunia, kamu jangan pernah marah sama Athrun sayang. Kamu harus yakin kalau sekarang Athrun udah bahagia di sana."  
"Ma, kenapa justru Athrun, kenapa bukan Cagalli aja yang ada di sana? Cagalli mau kok Ma, menggantikan Athrun, karena Cagalli sayang sama Athrun Ma, atau biarkan Cagalli untuk bersama dia sekarang, Cagalli pengen menyusul dia Ma, Cagalli nggak mau hidup di dunia ini tanpa dia, percuma Ma, percuma kalau nggak ada Athrun di sini, hidup Cagalli nggak ada artinya apa-apa."

Dengan cepat suster-suster itu memegang seluruh tubuhku, dan sesaat kemudian aku tertidur, di alam mimpi Athrun datang padaku. Dengan pakaian yang serba putih, Athrun tersenyum padaku, dia berjalan mendekatiku, dia kelihatan senang sekali, seolah-olah dia mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang baru, yang tiada duanya di dunia, melihat Athrun terus-terusan tersenyum, rasanya aku ingin sekali ikut bersama dia, ikut merasakan kebahagiaan yang dia rasakan saat ini. Aku berusaha memeluknya dan menggenggam tangannya, dia membalas pelukanku, dia mendekapku, kembali aku merasakan kenyamanan bersamanya, aku merasakan dia memberiku kekuatan, ketegaran, dia membelai rambutku dengan penuh rasa sayang dan dia membisikkan sebuah kata yang bisa membuatku tegar, menerima apa yang sudah ditakdirkan dia, dan berjalan menuju sekolah surga yang selalu kami impikan.

_"Kuatkan dirimu, Cagalli, dan berdirilah tegak. Jangan sampai awan mendung menutupi wajahmu sehingga mentari tak bisa bersinar lagi dari wajahmu. Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu dan akan selalu mencintaimu, Cagalli."_

Tapi pelan-pelan dia melepaskanku, dia justru menjauh dariku, semakin jauh, jauh dan hilang dari penglihatanku. Saat aku sadar, aku menangis lagi, aku bukan menangis karena menahan sakit pada kepalaku, tapi aku menangis karena hatiku yang terasa amat sakit. Sekarang dunia bagiku terasa kelam, hujan nggak hanya membasahi bumi, tapi hujan membasahi kehidupanku, hatiku seolah-olah nggak berhenti menangis, menangisi orang yang telah pergi untuk selama-lamanya, dia nggak akan pernah kembali lagi.

Tiba-tiba mataku tertuju pada buku yang ada di atas meja, aku baru ingat kalau itu adalah buku yang dibelikan Athrun kemarin. Aku buka satu demi satu halaman buku itu, beberapa menit kemudian aku tenggelam dalam ceritanya. Aku menangis membaca buku itu, sekilas aku seolah-olah melihat wajah Athrun tersenyum di langit mendung di luar sana.

Entah kenapa sekarang aku kembali merasakan kekuatan itu, kekuatan cinta yang diberikan oleh Athrun, aku merasakan dia ada di dekatku, merangkulku, menenangkanku, aku dapat merasakan cinta dan sayangnya. Athrun, aku sangat mencintai dan menyayangimu, aku yakin kamu bahagia di sana, walaupun kamu sudah pergi dari kehidupanku, tapi kamu nggak akan pernah pergi dari hatiku, kamu abadi untukku, Athrun. Aku akan buktikan, kematianmu nggak akan pernah mengakhiri cintaku karena sampai kapanpun… **_My Baby, It's You_**.

**-The End-**


End file.
